


The Unwanted Child

by LittleBusterTheBostonTerrier



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Bully sibling Trent, F/M, Make Up, Modeling, Multi, Pets Buster Steeljaws Mojo Poochie Ginger, Sisterly Sam, all the girly stuff, strict/abusive/atheists parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-27 15:09:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8406436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBusterTheBostonTerrier/pseuds/LittleBusterTheBostonTerrier
Summary: Once Timmy's parents find out the truth about his secret he been send to a orphan center care in a small town call Diego Garcia in California abandon by his own parents who doesn't want him nor do they really love him,now all scared and alone. Timmy wish he could escape this place far away from the orphan center carea place to call home where it's warm and comfy with lot of love and no fear involved.Timmy wants a family not just any family,but a big family that will love him .Timmy wants a mommy that love him,read bed time story and give him night night kisses,a daddy who will protect him and keep him safe form the monster under the bed and a older sister or a friend to play with.Will Timmy dream come true? Will he get adopted or stay in this forsaken orphan center care?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ~My notes ~
> 
> I'm nervous posting this story.Okay,first thing first this story is going be bit different and unique from most Transformers story and my story is base off bay movie version and I don't own Transformers it all belong to Michael Bay except for my OC's. There maybe strong language I don't really cures depending on the situation in the story and if you hate dark themes such as physical and emotional abuse,smoking,drugs,and bullying,religion belief,homophobia parents and alcoholic parents then I highly recommended you not to read the story,however there will be warnings where this occurs and there for you can skip that chapter.
> 
> Second:Crossdressing,  
> Transgender,Name Changes,experience female puberty first time,surgery involved,Genderbend,if these thing makes you uncomfortable or you are too sensitive than I highly recommend not reading it.
> 
> Third:Platonic between my oc's Timmy and the Autobots,So,be prepared for lot of fluffy families moment. 
> 
> Fourth:Bipedal-holoform,human-holoform and cybertron marriage and human marriage tradition and Sparkmate,Deceptcion original characters maybe?
> 
> Fifth:Annabelle,Angelica,  
> Fred,Wheelie and Brains are Timmy first real friends. Fatherly Optimus Prime and Motherly Elita-One,so basically the whole Autobot is Timmy family and few others humans. 
> 
>  
> 
> Sixth:Timmy had a feminine body to begin with despite being a boy and change to Cynthia. Now let talk about sam Witwicky and William Lennox their name will change as well,Sam name will change into to Samantha not Samuel same with William name won't be William,but Willow and Will is her nickname everyone used,hopefully I clare thing up for everyone. 
> 
> seventh: Last of all spoiled alert this story take place after the final battle dark of the moon. If you don't know what that is than I adjust you to watch it also I would appreciate you guys go easy on me please because I'm known to have really horrible grammar so, there for it will take me time to post my story. I may need an beta or an oc-author to help me with my story,but if do decided to stay and read I will put warning where this occur so that you can skip that part of chapter and I hope I clear that up. Now than let start the story shall we? Oh,Rated Mature just to be on the safe side and be mature alright?

Chapter one : my homework assignment

School was over. Timmy had to walk to his bus because his parents hardly ever pick him up. They weren't very responsible and his mother name Clare is alcoholic. There no way he would ever ride with her,let alone go near her in the same car so that was out the question.Anyways now you know why Timmy didn't have a ride from his family.

Once he was in the bus he felt all eyes on him as he was being judge for something he did. This made him feel more self-conscious of himself.

Timmy tried to find a spot to sit,but didn't find none because they were either taken or the kids would place their stuff next to them like they didn't want him set next to them.

He then hears the bus driver shouting his name. Mr. David was the name of the bus driver.

" Hey kid, hurry up! I can't go if you don't find a seat." Said the bus driver looking through review mirror above him with impatient expression.

The shout startled poor Timmy so he hurried up to find a sit which it was at the very far back of the bus.

Once he's seated, he then looks out of the window to see two loving parents, a mom and dad laughing,talking what he assume was about school because the girl took out a paper her backpack and handed over to the father who stop walking and hug his daughter with graceful smile as the pictures seem really important to him while mother was doing the same thing but she kiss her cheek before the father set the girl down and going back holding hands with their daughter as they walk to their car.

Boy,was that girl lucky to have such nice loving parents who care for her so much. Why couldn't he have nice loving parents? Why did they had to- The sound of the bus engine cuts off Timmy thought and it was good thing too because he felt a tap on the shoulder. Turning to look at the other person who was tapping him.

"Are you okay? You looked like you about to cry." Ask Glover looking very concerned.

Glover was one of Timmy class mate and often him and Glover were partner on the assignment they were given and sometimes talk each other and to be honest glover was probably Timmy only friend in entire world.

"Y-yeah,I-I'm okay.." Timmy stutter as he remind himself not to let his voice crack and he blink back to the tears or else Glover will find something suspicious not to mention he'll be caught dead if his dad ever find out that his son was cry because his dad said "Men don't cry and you shouldn't either." He nearly gotten beaten for that and the idea of getting beaten again made him shuttered so instead he drip off thinking about his homework assignment for the day.

~Flashback~

"Okay class, before you guys go home there a essay I want you do." Said Ms Petra before pausing as she makes a finger line that was her lip, glaring at the students who wasn't paying attention. But all eye were on her, meaning it's a good day because it was Friday and probably it because summer is about to start. That's why they're so eager to listen! ' Yeah, sounds about right. That probably is summer was about to start.' Nodding to herself and before continuing on the subject she was talking about.

"Now,as I was saying your essay is about a hero-" Ms. Petra was cut off.

"A hero? Why?" Said Peter as some the kid were agreeing and murmurs were heard among the classroom.

Ms. Petra sigh before pinching the bridge of her nose,she spoke too soon about her student being well behave right now it was be a good idea to blow the whistle which she did, causing the children coveting their ear as the mumbles stop and now just dead silence.

"Peter,you didn't let me finish I was getting to that,now as I was saying it about a hero someone who you admire,who inspires you whether it was words or their actions to make you be the person you are today. And I want you to write an essay on your hero. Now, any questions?" Ms. Petra ask as she look round the room unit a kid with curly blond hair and brown eye raise her tan hand in the air.

"Yes Sally, what is your question?" Ask Ms. Petra point at Sally before putting her head down.

"Can it be anything?" Ask Sally as she tilts her head to the said make her hair blond bounced along.

"Yes it be anything as long as it realistic. Kevin talking about you I do not want a super hero out of comic book." She glare at him as Kevin made a what fact before throwing his hand in the air.

"Why do you always look at me!" Kevin shouted before crossing his arms looking away from the teacher.

"Because Kevin you are alway starting trouble that why and any more question?" once again she look round the room to only let a sigh as she sees Glover standing up rise his both hand in air, which it cause her to shake her head.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! can it be your Parent?!" Shouted Glover

"Yes,it can be your Parent or grandparent it be anyone as long as realistic,oh one last going before you go this essay will be due next Friday so that should give plenty of time now any more question?" ter ask look round the room one last time before Ms. Petra call out to Timmy more one time until his name shouting got louder and louder,only realize someone was actually calling out to him.

~Ended of flash back~

"Timmy,Timmy,TIMMY!" Glover shouted as he shook Timmy by the shoulder.

"WHAT!" Timmy shout back at Glover turning his head sharply to only realized he been daydreaming blushing the vary thought of daydream and because he kinda shouted making everyone round him turn towards him give him the face.

"U-um,s-sorry" Timmy stutter turning away from everyone,but that didn't help because they he felt all eye on him still and wonder why as he look at Glover wait for him to answer back.

"We'er at your block Timmy that why I been shaking you for the last ten minute,it's time for you to get off." Said Glover while all the other other kid on the bus was staring at him.

"O-oh right uh,thank you Glover I'll be leaving now." Timmy said before getting up and gathering his stuff as he hear the sound of the bus's door making that sound when it open.

"Wait,Timmy! " Glover said before Timmy got leave his spot.

"What is it?" Ask Timmy looking at Glover to see him pulling a paper and writing something down and handed to him.

"Why did you give me a paper and what did you write?" Timmy ask looking down at the paper and back at him to see Glover smile at him.

"It's my phone number if you want we could talk and hang out sometime." Glover said.

Timmy was surprise and about to thank him if wasn't for the bus driver honking at him which it nearly give him a attack heart and almost drop his stuff,he grip his stuff and turn his back toward Glover looking at the diver who begin to shout at him.

"Hey! I don't have all day get moving!" Said the anger bus driver.

"Yeah!" Shouted Kevin.

"Shut up,Kevin!" The bus driver toward him glaring at him.

Kevin huff at the bus driver as he crosses arm and begin to look out the window.

Timmy by than was already at the front of the bus he was about to get out the bus,but Kevin stick his foot out causing Timmy to trip over him and falling out of bus and hurting him self as he whimper in pain grabbing his keen there was bit of blood but doesn't seem bad however it still hurt.

"Hahah!" Kevin laugh at Timmy and point at him.

"Kevin!" Everyone shout at him and glaring at him Including the bus driver.

The bus driver turn off the engine and take the key out before getting out of Seat to check on Timmy who was on the ground outside.

"Are you all alright son?" Ask the driver as he help Timmy up and wipe the dust off from him.

"Y-Yeah." Timmy reply Shyly.

"Good here your stuff I'm sorry that happen to you I'll be sure to report him.

"The driver handed Timmy stuff and to notice his keen is bleeding.

"Kid, you'er bleeding wait here I"ll-"

"It's okay don't worry about I can clean it once I get home." Timmy said cut off the driver and started walking home leaving the driver there bit of a surprised look because He did say in a bold voice and not giving him a chance of are you sure or please let help you.

 

End of chapter one. Well what do you think? Any good? I'm still going to continue the story.


	2. The news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long to post this story lot had happen to me and there more to come so posting my story may take a while and on top of that I'm been really depressed which that's not really been helping my problem.

~~~~It been a long day a and finally the bus ride is over. Timmy was greeted by his house he took a deep breath and try to calm his nerves he could feel his entire body shaking and couldn't really help it. Timmy than look at the old running down house the house itself was not in a good shape the wood were all rotting away and the house look like it was about to collapse at any minute. Timmy notice the car in the driveway causing Timmy to groan because the last thing he wanted to do when he walk through that front door is to be greeted by his older brother Trent who like to bully him lot and his parent hardly ever do anything about it.

"Okay" Timmy said pausing for a moment take a another deep breath and facing his fear before walk towards the front door and the moment he opens the front door he was greeted by his best friend Buster the Boston Terrier as Timmy grin as he squeaked out.

"Buster!" Timmy squeal happily getting down on his knee petting him as the dog jump in his arm lick Timmy face cause him to laugh and giggle making the dog bark happily as he wiggled his butt since he didn't have a tail.

"I miss you too Buddy!" Timmy pick Buster up kissing him before carry him in his arm and shutting the door behind him with his shoulder than he notice the hallway was empty even the light were off which mean no body is home and Trent is either in his room asleep or he took a ride with friends to go football practices other words Timmy has the house to himself,but how long will that last before they get here it would be wise to start on his homework if he want to get it done in peace and quiet.

Timmy walk into the empty hallway while holding buster and was about to walk up the stairs when he heard sound of the tv going off cause him to stop his track to peeking into the living room noticing no one was in there except that fact the tv was on blasting really loud.

On the tv screen display a Battle scene of a few robots fight each other and behind them were few or more destroy building along the sound of explosion going off Timmy gaps watching the red-blue flames robot running through a few explosions between him, cuts his enemies in the half with a long sword as soon as he noticed another one lift the gun to point at Optimus who crouch down then dodged from the fire of the weapon, his left arm raised and appeared the metal claw cover his left fist then punch through the half of the enemy's stomach. The enemy's half of body went explode by itself before the red-blue flames bot punched him in the face before grabs his head then teared it apart from the body.

Timmy was amazed how they were able to move like that as he went to set on old torn up couch continuing to watch what ever was happening on tv screen as he can hear one of them yell "Get down here, Sentinel!"

The red-blue flames robot grabs the gun and move it up and pointed at one of the four towers then fired at it, the red figure saw it and quick leaps away from the tower and hearing the red figure say something along the line of "Optimus,you forget your place!"

One of the towers got exploded as destroyed the machine that connect to the half of Cyberton world as soon as it start fading into nothing but black like it does not exist.

The red-figure got furious and draw his weapon out and ready to face Optimus Prime, his old student and shouting "I bring you Cybertron, your home, and still you choose humanity!"

He jump off the building and land down on the ground front of Optimus who draw his twin axes out, his weapons' gold glowing as he said "Do you not remember that freedom is the right of all sentient beings you're the who taught me that!" Optimus leaps foward his ex-mentor as they start fighting with their own weapons, either of them start dodges from their attacks each other like a wolves challenge.

Optimus grabs Sentiel and crushed him against the wall of the building and lift his axe-sword then strike him but the red-figure blocked it with his sword and kicks him off of him and end up in fighting once more time with their swords like a knight duel. They end up in seperated and other autobots attacks Prime Sential while Optimus shoots at the flying machines.

Timmy watched the TV scene shift to another scene, its newsman spoke to the human soldier named Will. She open her lips, "Well, you saw those robots called Autobots, our friends and allies who came and aided us. It's over. We have to help the citizens to get them to the hospital and get them treatments due to injures during the battles."

The newsman nodded to her then turn to face the camera, "You see, we may thank them for protect us from those harm but we have no clue why. I'm sure they have their own responsibilities. I've never see anything like this from Chicago news back to you-!"

The tv went to static his parents must forgotten to pay the electricity bill as Timmy turn off his tv with the remote that he had beside him now looking at the black screen seeing his own reflection smiling standing on the old worn out couch looking down at Buster.

"I know what I'm going to for my home work assignment,come on Buster!" Timmy shouted happily jumping off the couch running up stair to his room with Buster not far behind barking happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that was chapter two tell me what you guys think? Sorry for dark topic at my beginning notes but I need to get that off my chest I hope you can forgive me I have been going through lot hopefully I be better soon. 
> 
> See ya next time hope you had a wonderful day or night wherever you live.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm vary new to this website and it my first time writing story on Ao3 so,I appreciate you guys go easy on me please,also I'm unknown to have really horrible pronunciations so,there for it will take me time to post my story like I said I'm vary new and I will be posting my other stories on here but,for now on I'm just going work on this one. I may need an beta an oc-author to help me with my story.
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/573786808757180206/ William Lennox  
>    
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/71142869086754708/ Annabelle
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/570972058986473206/ Fred Epps  
>    
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/258534834837558318/ Timmy just look like shirley temple tight curly hair and all but has Orange hair and mint green 
> 
> https://www.pinterest.com/pin/161003755398996782/ like this kid.


End file.
